As Seasons Change
by flawlesslyfallasleep
Summary: Veela power couple Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been married for a year and are expecting a daughter, but what happens when the past catches up with them? Will bad blood be enough to taint the small family's love?  Sequel
1. Preface

Her hair was curled loosely, and her volumptuous hair shined caramel off of the ancient chandelier above her. Her veil, covering her pink cheeks and red lips. It was pure white and on the piece that wrapped snug around her head were little white flowers handcrafted elegently out of satin. Her dress was long, swaying far beyond two feet behind her. The torso was tight, and was made of the same stunning white satin as the flowers, but the sleeves were lace, patterned with luminous flowers. The fabric revealed her pink skin through the white threading. The sleeves were long and tight, reaching the absolute bottom of her wrists. When the dress reached her waist, it began again with the same jawdropping satin and hung loosely, floating like clouds to the floor and crashing like waves as she stepped. Her shoes, barely exposed, were all white stilletos that fairly complimented her feet; and on her perfectly manicured left ring finger, a band sat. The band was made up of three separate rings welded into one: The top being plain, with a large and expensive diamond sitting on its top, the second was also composed of solid gold, but was encrusted with a bright red Ruby, and the last ring bore an Emerald stone, the same size as the Ruby. Gryffindor and Slytherin. United as one, and it all felt so perfect. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and smiled lightly. Moments from now, she would be married to Draco Malfoy. The idea was practically perfect. They had been through so much in the passed couple of years, and a year after he proposed, her fairytail was becoming reality. She couldn't breathe, but was fluttering with excitement. Minutes from now, she would emerge from this victorian themed dressing room and would take the arm of her father. He would lead her to her Slytherin prince and from then on, they would be bound together in an endless bond of unity. She grinned slightly wider, her freckled face enriching with happiness. She rose from her seat, exhaled heavily and stood by the door. Her father slowly stepped in, fear in his eyes as his face crinkled when he smiled. He held out a shaky hand and she took it. They were stepping out the door as she pulled her veil over her eyes and took a beautiful bouqet of fresh yellow roses into her clutches. They stepped into a hallway, and then into a big white paneled room. The walls were made entirely of glass, and you could see the stunning garden outside, with its sprouting plants and gorgeous flowers that surrounded a crystal clear pond. The ceiling was white, but was patterned with golden flowers that wrapped around eachother by the stems. The floor was neatly polished oak wood and a long light yellow rug led up to the front of the room, where underneath an even more massive chandelier hovered over a balding priest who bore white and yellow wizarding robes, next to an eager and red faced Draco Malfoy. He smiled with glee at his gorgeous bride as he stood, hands folded behind his back, sporting a black and white tuxedo with a matching yellow rose in the front pocket. Hermione grinned and blushed a deeper shade of red. Hermione and her father gracefully stepped towards Draco and the priest. She got lost in his foggy gray eyes, the ceremony only droning behind her as she stood staring intently into his eyes. On que, she muttered "I do," as Draco repeated the process. He pronounced them man and wife and the whole room burst into applause. She smiled widely and Draco gently lifted the stunning veil off of her face, and noticed a tear streaming down her pink cheek. He wiped it away and kissed her on the lips, pulling her towards him by the small of her back as vibrant shocks serged through the lips of the veela pair. This was pure serenity, to have him as her own. She was head over heels with him. As they pulled away, he took her hand into his, walking her down the yellow rug and through the large doors into the hall, where they were alone. She sighed and grinned widely, but out of nowhere he picked her up off of her feet, carrying her in his arms as they circled the hall. She nuzzled into his necl as he swung his gorgeous bride in his wide arms as they paced through the enchanting lobby, husband and wife.


	2. Chapter 1: A Girl

The love only spread throughout that gorgeous late summer day. Hermione was lovingly introduced to all of Draco's family. It was astonishing that for once, she wasn't judged by such upperclass wizards because she is muggleborn. Her parents also came, hitting it off well with Narcissa. At one point that evening, Narcissa had asked Hermione to start calling her mom. Draco swiftly danced with Hermione's mom, and she too was quite infatuated with the blonde. The stars shimmered brightly in the sky as Hermione and Draco were the last to leave the party. It was ten in the evening as they walked out of the beautiful establishment in which they danced the night away. Hermione hunched over with exhaustion and slung her white stilletos over her shoulder. Draco chuckled and picked up his new wife. She giggled happily as he kissed her cheek. Once they reached the end of the street, Draco looked Hermione in the eye.

"I have something to show you." he spoke lovingly, a smile creeping up his face as the sky filled with even more stars above them. She smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for." She grinned, tucking her head into his neck as she began to feel the same pulling sensation and knew they were apporating. Her hair tousled in the breeze of the night as they landed with a pop. She looked around, and in the darkness, she saw a beautiful and gigantic home in front of her. There was a large and wide porch, paneled with white wood. On the porch, there was a big swing hanging made of the same wood. It was cushioned with giant fluffy white pillows that looked absolutely heavenly. The house itself was a very light yellow and paneled slightly with the matching white. In front, beautiful beds of white roses sat, thriving with health. A stone path lead up to the home, and Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, warm tears welling out of her eyes.

"It's all for you." Draco smiled. She kissed him passionately on the mouth for the longest time. Her tears touched his lips and he laughed. He pulled away and stood her up. "Have a look then." He ushered with a grin as she grabbed his wide hands, dragging him into the house. The front door was white with a window on the front baring lace curtains. Once you entered the house, you were instantly hit with an astounding scent. The floors were made of expensive and dark wood. A towering and large staircase thundered upwards leading to two other stories. Hermione curiously stepped through the house and found a formal living room. The whole home was painted deep shades of brown that complimented every piece of furniture perfectly. Hermione smiled and Draco took her hand, guiding his bride up the massive mahogony staircase and up to the second floor, where he stood outside a tall wood door. He turned the brass knob and they entered a warmly lit bedroom, complete with decidant furniture yet again. The air smelled of sweet pastry and gave off a great heat. Hermione and Draco consumed their wedding night completely consumed by eachother's love, exploring eachother's minds at new and greater lengths.

_One Year Later..._

Hermione sat up as the sun poured through the wooden blinds. She stretched out and heard the shower running in the room parallel to hers. She smiled, and tiptoed into the washroom, her face blinded with damp steam as she crept through the doorway. Draco stood, clad in only a dark green towel that hung loosely off his hips, wiping off the fogged mirror. Hermione knocked on the door and Draco turned towards her, flashing an adorably goofy grin. He walked over to his wife and hugged her tight into her chest. This was a daily routine for the Malfoys, greeting eachother with open arms. Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head and she smiled up at him.

"Morning, precious." Draco cooed between his smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Hermione smiled. The pair stepped back into the bedroom, Draco heading towards the large closet to dress and Hermione skipped down the stairs, turning right into the kitchen. Clutching her wand in her right hand, she flicked her wrist and a coffee pot began to fill itself with water, eggs began whipping themselves in a small bowl and bacon began to sizzle under the heat of the frying pan. Hermione walked over to the sink and lifted the pot out, her stomach protruding out to such a length that the cold granite chilled her stomach, which was quite exposed. Draco and Hermione were expecting their first child, and it was definately growing at top speed. Hermione hummed as she pulled her shirt down, covering her baby bump. She smiled and pet her expanding stomach as she placed the pot back in the coffee maker, heating it up and turning it black. She flipped the bacon and poured the eggs into a pan, where they began to scramble themselves. She was quite exhausted, but she had refused to hire a house elf. The daily prophet sat at the feet of a deep colored owl that tapped on the kitchen window. She opened it, dropped some money in its coin bag, and watched as it fluttered away. The coffee pot was full, the bacon cooked to a crisp, and the eggs simmered down in their pan. She summoned two plates and filled them with food, and one mug that she filled with black coffee. She, being the expectant mother, stuck with milk. Hermione set the table and sat down, waiting for her husband. Seconds later, Draco came down the stairs and smiled as he entered the kitchen. Draco was wearing all white robes and a black tie, which accented a name tag on his left side that read, "Healer Malfoy." His platinum hair was slicked back and his black shoes shined with perfection. Draco sat across from his wife and kissed her hand before endulging in this great meal.

"So what are your plans for the day, beautiful?" Draco smiled, sipping his coffee.

"Doctor's appointment with Ginny and then we're picking out the color of the nursery." She smiled, cheeks reddening. "We're finding out the gender today." She grinned.

"Really?" Draco gasped, then his look turning sad. "I'm sorry I can't be there but I'm so tied up with work and all." Draco groaned, burying his face in his hands. Hermione smiled kindly.

"It's fine, darling. You're very busy." She assured her husband. Draco smiled.

"I promise you, Hermione, when this child is born, I will be there for you one hundred percent." He said, grey eyes widening as he spoke.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you more." He smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and they finished their meal. Draco stood up, clearing the table as Hermione dosed off, drawing invisible shapes with her fingers on her stomach. Draco walked over to her, crouching down next to her and placing a wide hand on her stomach. The baby kicked gently at her father's touch and the couple grinned widely at eachother. Draco kissed her, not once moving his hand from his baby. He stood back up, grabbing his briefcase as he had to leave & kissed Hermione's forhead.

"Have a great day, gorgeous." He smiled. Hermione waved and with a pop, he apparated out. The dishes were busily washing themselves in the kitchen as Hermione stepped upstairs. She showered, dried her hair with her wand, and let her brown hair fall loosely down her back in messy curls. She wore a pair of loose around the waist blue jeans and a maroon long sleeved shirt that complimented her growing baby perfectly. She slipped on a pair of wool boots and headed back down the stairs, and in the foyer stood an exhausted looking Ginny, who herself was seven months pregnant with her first child with Harry. Hermione smiled at her best friend as she rubbed her stomach.

"Ginny, you're looking so great!" Hermione gushed as she rubbed her friend's protruding stomach.

"Me? You're the one who looks like a model with that baby in you!" Ginny said. Hermione just laughed. The two girls apparated out of the house, laughing. Moments later they popped into the parenting department of St. Mungos.

"Appointment for Malfoy." Hermione smiled at the receptionist.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, The doctor will see you now." The young blonde grinned. Hermione nodded and she stepped into the cold and white colored doctor's office. She sat on the cold metal table covered with paper as an elderly man came in, wearing all white.

"Monrning, Mrs. Malfoy." He smiled. The elderly doctor began adding ingredients to a cauldron and it began to bubble intensely. "Now. Would you like to know the gender, Mrs. Malfoy?" He smiled.

"Yes. Please." She breathed completely anxious.

"I'm just going to need some blood." He smiled. The doctor pricked Hermione's finger and stirred the blood coated needle around in the spewing couldron. Seconds later, the potion emitted a pink steam. The doctor grinned widely. "It's a girl, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione cupped her hands over her face and began to cry tears of pure happiness.

"Thank you, sir." She exhaled, the doctor nodded.

"You're daughter should be born within the next three and a half months. Congratulations, Hermione. She is perfectly healthy." He said, and he shook the expectant mother's hand and she walked back into the lobby. Ginny stood up and looked at her with eager eyes.

"It's a girl!" Hermione gushed, running and hugging her best friend, bumping into her stomach. They laughed, and from then proceeded to apparating to a nearby home improvements store, where after an hour of deciding, Hermione picked a light pink shade to paint her daughter's nursery.

...

Hermione stood in front of the stove, aimlessly stirring the pasta she was cooking for dinner with a wooden spoon. Draco was due home any minute now and the anticipation was killing her. She was dying to tell her beloved husband they were expecting a beautiful and healthy baby girl. The noodles were done and Hermione filled two plates witht the pasta along with some salad and bread before setting them on the table. She grabbed two butterbeers and uncapped them, setting them by the two meals. She sat and waited for Draco, and when he popped in, she jumped up and hugged him tightly around the neck. He chuckled into her ear as she only squeezed him tighter. Hermione let go of Draco, tears running down her face as she grinned.

"It's a girl, baby." She said, never breaking her grin. Draco smiled just as wide and hugged her again, spinning her in his arms under the glow of the ceiling lamps late that monday night. He kissed her for a long time, and everything felt perfectly great. Draco and Hermione were absolutely giddy with the news of their daughter, and more in love than ever. For that moment, everything was perfect.

**A/N: HELLO! I had to write another story, the plot line was too gorgeous! For thouse who aren't aware, this is a sequel to another fanfiction I wrote called A Summer Alone With The Enemy. Enjoy lovelies, & review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner At the Burrow

_A week from her due date..._

Hermione puffed out heavily and with a red face as she waddled aimlessly into the foyer she had come to know. It was late in the afternoon and she was clad in a floor length navy blue dress that complimented her developing daughter greatly. A breeze rattled the shutters and the summer heat was already pouring in.

"Draco!" She groaned and grew impatient. Seconds later, Draco stumbled down the three flights of stairs and picked his wife up, swinging her around and planting a kiss on her face. He wore a white button up and some black slacks. They were to be at the Burrow around six, and it was already 6:05. Hermione giggled, clearly forgiving her husband's tardiness as they apparated with a pop, landing in the warm and lively home in which Hermione spent most of her time.

"Hermione my dear." Molly grinned as she bustled over to the epectant wizard, Draco's hand on the small of her back as she stood there smiling at Molly.

"Molly!" Hermione smiled and hugged the short woman close to her.

"Ah Draco!" Molly grinned, Draco waved, but Molly being the warm hearted person she is jumped on the platinum haired boy and squeezed him for dear life.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley." Draco grinned.

"Call me mum, deary, you're a part of this family now." She smiled, squeezing Draco. Ginny ran down the stairs and hugged her best friend, her fiery hair flipping down her back.

"Hermione, you look so.." Ginny dragged on.

"Big?" Hermione laughed, Ginny nodded and escorted Hermione to the sofa. On the couch, Mr. Weasley sat with George and Angelina, they both beamed up at Hermione as she took a seat.

"Hermione you look gorgeous! I can't wait to have kids of my own." Angelina gushed at the witch.

"Which will be a long while from now." George smiled, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. Angelina playfully slapped George's arm.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He's outside, he's with Harry setting up tables and chairs outside for supper." Arthur said.

"Oh I see, do you think they need help?" Hermione asked.

"No way, we don't want you to put that gorgeous baby of yours in danger." Arthur smiled. Hermione smiled back and nodded.

"Draco, dear, could you help the boys with the table?" Molly shouted from the kitchen.

"Of course." Draco grinned, kissing his wife on the top of the head and jogging outside.

"Hello boys, need a hand?" Draco asked Harry and Ron, who were both stumbled over in a mass of furniture.

"A bit." Ron puffed. Draco laughed and assorted the appropriate pieces to the appropriate places and set them right side up. Ron squinted, suprised with Draco's speed. "Thank you." Ron smiled. A warm gust of wind blew in and the three boys headed back into the crowded house. The clan consisted of Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, George, Arthur, Molly, Angelina, and Teddy, who sat in a playpin pounding his fists on the bars and cooing. A large ham was roasting in the oven and Molly baked an assortment of bisquits, corn, mashed potatoes, Greens, puddings, and gravy. The whole group was gathered in the cozy home, but suddenly the scene grew silent as Harry stood up, clearing his voice.

"It's a pleasure to be with you all today, and I feel this is an appropriate setting." Harry grinned, clearly anxious. The room filled with chatter of confusion, and Harry stepped over to Ginny. In his clenched and sweaty left hand he held a red velvet box, no bigger than two inches across. He creaked it open and on one knee he presented his fiery haired princess with a ruby ring. She cupped her hands over her mouth and warm tears pooled in her eyes. "Ginevra Weasley, please be my bride." Harry spoke with pure serenity in his voice as his green eyes shimmered. "Yes." She gasped with perfection and flung her arms around Harry's neck, holding on for dear life. The room erupted in cheers and claps as Harry spun Ginny around in his arms. A tear ran down Hermione's cheek and she laughed as Draco wiped it away, pulling her into his embrace.

"Let's celebrate the beautiful couple!" Molly cheered with red eyes as she poured numerous rounds of butterbeer. They all enjoyed their drinks and conversed wedding plans, Ginny seated cozily in the comfort of her brother Ron's lap. Everyone was happy, and with a week until her due date, Hermione rubbed her swollen stomach and smiled at her loving family. Hours passed by and the sun began to set. Everyone sat outside by the glow of a fire and ate the amazing meal. Everyone could see the connection between Harry and Ginny that evening as their eyes never left eachother. The sun set for the evening entirely and the only light surrounding them was given off by the flickering fire. Suddenly, a cold gust blew in and put out the fire, leaving the environment pitch black. Everyone whispered and Hermione swallowed hard, anxiety building in her system. A rustling sounded followed by screaming and Hermione gripped her wand.

"Lumos!" She cried, only to see every person at the table being viciously attacked by masked men. Her first thought was that they were death eaters, but then she remembered Voldemort was gone. The masks were different as well, strangely amateur. "Draco!" She cried and across the yard she could see Draco, Ron, and Harry fighting off at least seven men. Everyone else at the table was either fighting or unconcious and the pain in the pit of Hermione's stomach grew worse by the second. She stumbled up and turned around, only to be caught off guard and restrained by the wrists. She tried to scream but couldn't muster up the ability, she was in too much shock. A sudden cool sensation erupted from her skirt and she could feel the undeniable feeling of water running down her thigh as the pain grew unbearable. The masked man chuckled low from under his disguise.

"It's time." He spoke in a raspy voice and Hermione lost conciousness, blackness surrounding her.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry It took so long, my laptop broke and I recently fixed it! I'll probably upload another chapter tonight as well, so read and review my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 3: Born to a World Of Hate

Hermione was dragged by her wrist through the grass and away from the burrow when she felt the familiar feeling of apparating. She screamed and her eyes were stained red with tears as the pain in her stomach grew worse. As time dragged on, Hermione became more apparent to the fact that her baby would be born within the hour. A half hour later, Hermione was thrown into a room and it was still too dark to make out her surroundings. She was sprawled out on a cold marble floor and voices whispered around her as she screamed and wailed in pain. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This was all over, her life of torture and constant fear of being killed in the name of dark magic. Her baby would be born directly into a world of hate, if she survived this group of criminals. A man with a raspy voice came to her side and sat her up, holding her still as she cried.

"Quiet, mudblood." The voice snapped, Hermione only screamed louder. The pain was beyond anything anyone could ever think of.

"I- want- DRACO!" She yelled, hyperventilating loudly.

"You want to live then you better shut that mouth of yours and have this baby." The voice demanded. Hermione ripped away from the man and three other pairs of arms restrained her. She was trying to break free but a small voice muttered a spell and her limbs were tied down. She screamed and cried as the hands touched her and the voices rose over her screams as if she wasn't even there. An hour later and Hermione was breathless, unable to scream anymore. All of her strength was gone.

"Sir, she's dying." A voice echoed as Hermione slipped in and out of conciousness.

"Do it now, then. She's not strong enough." The obvious leader sighed, and another charm was muttered. A burning pain erupted from Hermione's stomach and it only increased, it felt like someone was running an open flame up her stomach and it was so infuriating to have to bare this torture. She looked up and saw a large cut running down her protruding stomach where the three men were basically ripping her stomach open. She wimpered, unable to move as she lie there helpless, the sensation of warm blood running from her open laceration. Minutes passed and Hermione tasted blood. Her body was being destroyed on the cold tile floor of some unknown location and she was helpless. She drifted to a half sleeping state but was abruptly woken by a cry. A small wimper that sounded like the most beautiful music ever composed rang gently through her ears. All faith had been restored in her, she was no longer in pain. She felt something more. Her eyes were wide open as her pupils darted around the now dimly lit room where she saw a scruffy chinned man holding a squirming infant in his arms. It was her baby, her daughter, her reason to fight. Hermione's stomach was wide open but none of that seemed to matter. She squirmed hard but the bindings were so tight, but something in the core of her soul felt warm and a shimmering gold beam erupted from all over her body and elecricuted the men so hard that it took them off of their feet. The three men bounced unconcious to the back wall, her baby gripped in the leader's embrace. The ropes burned off as the golden light burned brighter than ever and the open wound healed itself, leaving nothing in its place, not even a scar. She shot up and grabbed her wand that she had dropped on her way in and tighed up two of the men. She went over to the leader and picked up her daughter. A beautiful girl, with barely visible golden hair and piercing icy blue eyes that took her breath away. Her daughter's cheeks were pink and she smiled a toothless grin up at her new mom. Hermione's eyes poured tears as she held her reason. She was no more than seven pounds and was more than astonishing. Hermione muttered the familiar spell and the last unconcious criminal was tighed up. She stumbled back against the wall and stared at her creation for a long time, so long that she didn't even notice the sunlight pour into the room when Ron, Harry, and Draco burst through the door. They first noticed the men tighed up and went over to them. The baby cooed and it made the three boys jump, but when Draco turned around and layed eyes on his daughter, his whole expression changed. Tears shimmered in his clear as the sky grey eyes and his mouth hung open with a huge smile. His eyebrows prodded up into a suprised yet happy beyond anything expression. He ran over to Hermione and kissed her as passionately as ever. He shakily held out his arms and Hermione gave him his little girl. The way she fit in his arms was like destiny. Like the mold of her small body was identical to that of his arms. A teardrop ran down Draco's cheek.

"She's the most beautiful thing in the world, Hermione Jean Malfoy." He said breathlessly.

"She's all ours, Draco." Hermione beamed. Ron and Harry walked over to Hermione and the baby, eyes wide. Ron hugged Hermione for dear life and Harry smiled at the baby.

"She's undoubtfully your girl, mate." Harry laughed. Draco chuckled.

"I know she is, she always will be." Draco smiled. Harry and Ron apparated with the criminals to Azkaban and Hermione, Draco and their daughter apparated to St. Mungo's. Draco owled the whole group to meet them there and within the hour, Hermione and her daughter were deemed healthy and ready to check out.

"Draco, the veela thing. It healed me. I felt a connection to her and I just... Healed." She told him as they toted their daughter to the hospital lobby.

"It's a gift, beautiful." He smiled, kissing the top of her head. In the lobby, Mrs. Weasley, Arthur, Ron, Harry, George, Angelina, and Ginny all stood with anxious expressions.

"Hermione dear! Oh you poor baby!" Molly cried, hugging Hermione. She smiled at the infant, "GIve me the dear, I have an outfit and a fresh diaper for her." Mrs. Weasley giggled as Hermione handed her over.

"Blimey 'Mione!" Ginny cried as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"I'm fine Gin." Hermione laughed. Everyone surrounded the baby as she sported a light pink onesie with the printing of a fluttering butterfly on the front. She cooed and hypnotized the group with her blue eyes.

"What's her name!" Angelina gushed. Draco and Hermione both looked at eachother and smirked.

"Evania Cristyne Malfoy." The couple said in unison as their daughter cooed lightly in the background.

**A/N: D'awww 3**


	5. Chapter 4: Amateur Rising

Hermione peered lovingly down at her smiling baby girl. Everyone got lost in Evi's piercing blue eyes. She cupped Evi in her motherly embrace. Evi giggled and Hermione smiled. The room around her was occupied by Draco, Ron, Harry, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, and George. Everyone was engaging in nervous chatter. Harry brought in a few aurors he had met through work and everyone was exchanging thoughts on the events that occured a little over a week ago.

"Draco, there's still the fact that Hermione and Evi were kidnapped." Harry groaned. Draco swallowed hard.

"I know, but how are we supposed to find anything out about this?" Draco said, his voice breaking as he looked at his daughter.

"We've questioned the guys we caught, there's still almost a hundred more followers, and from what it sounds like, they're only becoming more powerful." Ron sighed.

"This can't be anything like it was, the Dark Lord is gone!" Draco objected.

"But Dark Magic is still out there!" Harry said seriously.

"And it seems only appropriate that the Dark Wizards want to get revenge directly from the source of their master's death." Ron practically whispered.

"You're not suggesting..." Draco said, his voice breaking off into a cry.

"They're bringing it back." Harry said. "They're avenging him."

"But why Hermione? Why my baby daughter?" Draco said, warm tears pooling in his eyes as he slammed his fist on the wall.

"You are an ex Death Eater, after all." Ron spat. Draco jumped up and Harry restrained the blonde from wripping Ron's head off.

"And now nothing means more to me than this family." Draco growled. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Not only would he go after you because you were a death eater, there's still the matter at hand that Hermione is a muggleborn." Ron sighed, his voice breaking off as well.

"We're all in danger now." Harry sighed.

"We defeated the most powerful dark wizard in history, what makes you think we can't blow off some pathetic followers?" Ginny said, standing up and kissing Harry on the cheek.

"We should still be concerned, even if things will turn out okay." Harry said, his voice picking up.

"Let's get planning." Draco sighed. All of the men apparated to the ministry of magic to begin planning their valient defeat. Hermione and Ginny stayed in the front room of the home and sat in silence, oblivious to what was coming.

**A/N: Poo! It's barely anything. But I wanted to update today, I'll try and post again this week! Review lovelies!**


End file.
